


sat(i)n is good

by fetabread



Category: BES FREN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetabread/pseuds/fetabread
Summary: this is war and prejudice but better. my best friend is the best human being on planet earth if anyone tries to argue get ready to catch these fuckin hands bih





	sat(i)n is good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katherine aka jesus in a physical form](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=katherine+aka+jesus+in+a+physical+form).



hello. welcome to the introduction

 

we shall start at the beginning, yes, the sperm phase ;)

 

warning its about to get hot as hell in this bih

 

a mean republican white guy smashed a nice republican white gal

and got her pregnant for the second time lol

 

this sperm beat the million others to get in the egg so damn not even human yet and already the best smh

 

9 months later a liberal white baby grill was born :"^) how beautiful

 

this is just the beginning folks


End file.
